Our Fight (BajanCanadian and JeromeASF Fanfiction)
by RedFlash1027
Summary: Rebecca Grant and her best friend Christina Jay have just moved into their new house! What will happen when Team Crafted moves in next door? What will happen when Mitch has to spend the night at their house? Why am I asking you guys all these questions? Yes, this is another BajanCandianxOC/JeromeASFxOC Fan fic. I DONT OWN BENJA OR BACCA THEY OWN DEMSELVES :3 NO MORE OC'S! PLZ!
1. Chapter 1: LE BEGINNING

**Hey Guys! IM ALIVE! I recently had some inspiration and decided to start a new story cause I'm really not feeling Finally! anymore...sorry bout that guys! Well I have a new story for you guys and I hope that you really enjoy it because I have a lot planned for it! Hehehe this will hopefully be more entertaining to write and Just so you know...it wont be uploaded as often as I uploaded finally because...SCHOOL SUCKS! Yup. Hehe well this is another Bajan fan fic...maybe I will write a fun sky army one while doing this one so you wont get bored with my obsession :P hehehe okay well Im officially insane! haha okay here you guys go! Real quick though...lucky for you guys...I have a long weekend for no apparent reason! Imma try to write every day and make a ton of chapters so I will have them ready to upload :P YAY! You guys should be happy :P**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

* * *

_**Rebecca's POV**_

It was a sunny October day. My birthday was coming up soon and I was just moving into my new house with my best friend, Christina. Life was good. I was currently unpacking a box when I heard a knock at the door. CRAP. I thought. I hadn't showered yet today and my hair was a mess. Why do people have to exist?! Uhg. I quickly threw my brown and blonde (ombre) hair into a messy ponytail and went to answer the door.

"Um hello?" I said when I opened the door to a guy (rather cute if I must say).

"Um yea...Me and my friends are moving in next door and im the first one here...I kinda don't have a key and my friends wont be here till tomorrow." he said. "By the way my name is Mitch."

"Rebecca but call me Becca. Whatever you do never call me Becki. I hate that nickname." I responded. "I take it you need somewhere to stay until they get here?"

"Yea if that's not to much to ask from some girl I just met.."

"Well were gonna be neighbors so might as well get acquainted now..."

"Yea I guess.."

"Well come on in! Sorry its a mess I'm currently unpacking..."

"That's fine...My house is gonna be so much messier anyways so it doesn't matter.."

I was hoping that Chris (Christina) wouldn't mind that I invited a complete stranger into our house...especially since we literally JUST moved in. Oh well. #YOLO I question my sanity sometimes...

**_Chris's POV_**

I had just pulled into our yard when I noticed a car next door. Must be our new neighbor... I shrugged it off as I opened the door. As soon as it was open, I heard laughter. Uhg Becca what are you doing?!

"BECCCAAAAAAAA WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

"And that my friend would be my roommate/bestfriend" Becca said between laughs. I followed the sound to the new living room. Here I found Becca, her ombre hair in a ponytail and wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and no shoes. Becca never wore shoes. Ever. I also saw a guy.

"Um Hi." I said looking at the guy.

"Oh this is Mitch. Him and his friends are gonna be our neighbors. They wont be here until tomorrow and he needed a place to stay." Great. Just Great.

"Well imma just go play something on the xbox..." I wasn't very social was I?

**_Mitch's POV_**

I was just chilling with Becca. She was actually really cool. Her laugh was contagious. Then her friend came in. She wasn't my favorite, she seemed like someone Jerome would like...(Yes I know Jerome has a gf but in this story he doesn't) I was really thankful that Becca was here. Otherwise I would be chilling in my car.

"Hey do you mind if I do a little V-log?" I make them for my youtube channel, TheBajanCanadian.

"Um sure..." she responded. I quickly opened my travel camera and started the recording.

"Hey doods! Its Mitch or BajanCanadian here with another V-LOG! So yeah! I was about to go into our new LA house for Team Crafted and I forgot I didn't have a key! Lucky for me, this awesome girl right over here allowed me to stay in her new house till the other dudes get here! YAY FRANDS! Well that's all for now! I'll add a little more to this later doods! See ya then!" With that I closed my camera and turned back to Becca.

"So what do you want to do?"

* * *

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END READ THEM ALL! DOOOO IT I WILL GIVE YOU CAKE (Ian's cake hehe) DO IT!**

**Yay short chapters!**

**Becca: You should really work on that!**

**Red: Hey Im at least giving you life you should be thankful!**

**Mitch: Thankful? what is this thankful you speak of?**

**Red: CHRISSS HOW DO YOU GET BECCA TO SHUTUP?!**

**Chris: Shutup im playing xbox!**

**Red: O.o**

**Jerome: WHEN AM I GONNA BE IN THE STORY!**

**Red: Who even broke the 4th wall?!**

**Mitch: Jerome run! She's on to us!**

**Red: *repairs 4th wall***

**Jerome: You put me on the wrong side of the wall!**

**Red: Cause your not in the story yet. Now hush and eat this cake! *throws cake at Jerome's face***

**Jerome: *pokerface***

**Well yea guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my story and that little skit at the end with the new gang! I like doin that so that's gonna be a thing! If you have any questions for characters or for me, feel free to ask in the comments! Thank you guys for your support! Adios!**

**xoxo Red**

.


	2. Chapter 2: New chapter already!

**HELLO EVERYONE! So this is chapter two! YAY! Like I said earlier, I would be writing a TON of chapters this long weekend and this is the first of many.**

**Becca: Yea sure lets go with that...**

**Red: How did you? What the? Huh?! How did you get here?!**

**Mitch: Yea Becca How DID you get here?!**

**Red: My finger. That's how Becca got here.**

**Becca: Hehe um...*jumps through 4th wall***

**Mitch: *foll****ows***

**READ THE FINAL AUTHORS NOTES THEY WILL BE IMPORTANT I PROMISE PLZ PLZ PLZ DO IT! I WILL GIVE YOU IAN'S CAKE!**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

**_Mitch's POV_**

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Honestly? I want to sit on my butt, watch tv and play minecraft." she responded.

"You play minecraft?"

"Is that even a question?!"

"Apparantly not.."

"So you play?" she asked.

"Is that even a question?!" I said, mocking her previous tone.

"Haha very funny." she said as she rolled her eyes at me. It was now I noticed her eyes. They were a dark, dark brownish green. They were quite intriguing, as was her in general.

"So you wanna play?" I asked as I went to grab my laptop.

"Naw dip Sherlock! What server and game, or just random builds?" She said.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I kinda want to go onto this server that has like creative, survival, minigames and pretty much everything..."

"Whats the IP?"

"Its .net (pretty awesome server not mine but I play on it all the time)"

"Okay I'll be on in a sec just let me start up my minecraft..." I said as I started up minecraft and entered the server. "Whats your username...just so I know who to follow and stuff.."

"Its coralninja995 (that's me guys! check me out I would love to play with you lovely readers)"

"Coral ninja? Where'd that come from?"

"I dunno...I guess when I came up with the name, my favorite color must have been coral...and I am still obsessed with ninjas sooooo yea."

"Cool..." The rest of the evening went pretty much like this. Christina (or Chris as I am told to call her) stayed in her new room all the time we played, and was probably playing her xbox. It was around midnight when we finally called it quits. We had played in the creative server and had made a huge castle. It was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

_**Becca's POV**_

It was close to midnight and I was exhausted. Mitch and I had built a huge castle, where he was a king and I was a princess. He used the corny joke and was all like, "Becca, I am your father." It was cute. He was cute. AND HE WAS THE FREAKIN BAJANCANADIAN HOW THE CRAP DID I NOT REALIZE THIS EARLIER! Okay now that my inner fangirl has had her moment I can be normal.

"Well..Im gonna go to bed. I am exhausted! And I still have to unpack! Uhg life. We have an air mattress or you could sleep on the couch."

"The couch would be easier but the mattress would be more comfortable...tought decisions...I think I'll just sleep on the couch...then I don't have to do as much work to go to sleep." He said, well more of thinking out loud.

"Lazy much?" I mumbled under my breath. With That I went to my own room, changed into some old basketball shorts and a tshirt and went to sleep.

~Time skip to next morning~

I woke up and took a shower, knowing that Mitch would be in the living room, and I hadn't taken one yesterday. After I got out, I threw on a pair of grey jeans, blue tshirt, and some converse. I left my hair down, which never happens, and let it air dry, which would cause it to be wavy and stuff. It was then that I realized how hungry I was. NEED. FOOD.

I walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and grabbed some bacon and eggs. I fried em up quickly and started stuffing my face. Man I loved eating. When I was nearing the bottom of my plate, I heard footsteps and looked up to see Mitch. A shirtless Mitch to be exact. Oh gurl I was dying. (Inner fangirl here: HOLY FREAKIN CRAP IF THAT WAS ME GIRL I WOULD BE DYING)

"Morning" I said between mouthfuls.

"Eh, Morning" He said as he sat down across from me.

"You want some?" Obviously he didn't care if he was shirtless or not.

"Sure...I need to put my stuff away later...Jerome will be here soon and hopefully he has a key. If not...Im screwed."

"That would suck..." I said as I made more food. I was shocked Christina wasn't out yet...food is her favorite thing besides the computer and xbox. With that thought, Christina walked out and grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge.

"Well looks like I need to get more milk, since that is now yours..." I said as she started drinking from the carton. I had this weird phobia thing were I refused to drink/eat after people, unless they were family.

"Meh.." She said as she headed back into her room. Gosh she was unsocial this week...

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE INCOMING! So guys...guess what...I NEED OC'S! Yup that's right! I will be choosing 5 GIRLS to be the rest of Team Crafted's GF's/Crushes...WILL BE ACCEPTING TILL FUTHER NOTICE!**

**Jerome: Does that mean I get an OC?**

**Red: You will get an OC Jerome...just wait my little prettys *evil author smile***

**Adam: Am I gonna be in the story now?!**

**Red: I hate the freakin 4th wall.**

**Becca: Then why'd you break it?!**

**Red: IIIIII Didn't!**

**Mitch: Technically...you allowed her to...since you are typing the story...**

**Red: Shush Mitch. *throws cake at* eat this cake and shush.**

**Mitch: OOOOO CAAAKKKEEEEE. HIDE IT FROM IAN!**

**Ian: Did I hear...CAKE?!**

**Red: And With that Im kicking you guys out! *throws Mitch and Becca out***

**Ian: Can I still get cake?**

**OKAY BYE YOU LOVELY READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! MANY MORE TO COME! BE PREPARED FOR A BOATLOAD OF UPLOADS CAUSE I DONT WANT THEM ALREADY WRITTEN WHEN I GET OC'S! Okay sorry for all the caps...just deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Heyyy JAYREEE

**Heyyyyooo! Another Chapter! This one is shorter though :( OH well.**

**Becca: Knew this was gonna happen.**

**Red: Shush. I know where you sleep *evil look***

**Becca: That's not creepy.**

**Mitch: Come on Red get a grip!**

**Red: Shush my little prettys. **

**ON WITH LE STORY (BE SURE TO SUBMIT YOUR OC FOR IAN,ADAM,QUINTEN,TY,AND JASON! GIRLS ONLY!)**

* * *

_**Becca's POV**_

I was honestly not surprised at Chris's unsocial attitude. Whenever she met new people she usually shut them out for an hour or so...but this has been the longest blockage ever! I really needed to finish unpacking the last box. UHG but I mean I have a shirtless Mitch here...or I could go back to my box. Shirtless Mitch it is!

"So what do you want to do till Jerome gets here?" I asked.

"Minecraft?"

"You read my mind."

"Just let me go change first." Mitch said as he went to change.

**_Mitch's POV_**

I just realized I was shirtless. Well that was probably awkward. We were about to play minecraft, so I decided I should probably put a shirt on...and some clothes. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I threw on a pair of jeans, a power moves only tshirt, and some shoes. Going out of the bathroom, I grabbed my laptop and headed over to the couch, where Becca was already sitting. Casually, I sat down beside her and started up my minecraft.

"What we playing today?"

"Wanna finish the castle?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure!" We ended up playing on the server all day finishing the castle, and basically doing random stuff. We had been playing for around 4 hours when I heard a knock on the door.

"Uhg. People." Becca said as she went to answer the door.

_**Becca's POV (Sorry for the constant changes)**_

"Uhg. People." I said as I went to answer the door. It was another guy. Wait another guy? THIS WAS FREAKIN JEROMEASF! Okay im good. Im good.

"I take it your locked out of the Team Crafted house as well?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Jerome responded.

"Mitch is in the living room."

"Oh.." With that Mitch actually walked in.

"Biggums...don't tell me your locked out too.."

* * *

**YAY SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**Jerome: AND IM IN THIS ONE!**

**Red: Told ya!**

**Becca: Why does HE not have a key! Im tired of having random doods in my house!**

**Red: Don't worry someone will save you from these people.**

**Adam: Is it me?**

**Ian: OR IS IT ME!**

**Red: You will see my little prettys. You will see.**

**SEND ME YOUR OC'S FOR IAN, ADAM, JASON, QUINTEN, AND TY! I DONT WANT THEM TO BE FOREVER ALONE! PLZ! THANKS!**

**See ya in the next chapter probably later today! ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4:JAYYRREEEEEE

**WHAT IS THIS MADNESS OF 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! Maybe there will be 3 :) hehehe prepare yourselves. OKAY THEN. I ACTUALLY GOT OC'S! YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAY **

**Red: *hands cake to all the OC owners***

**Becca: I want cake...**

**Red: No now go into the story so that there will actually be a story.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT SENT OC'S BUT I STILL NEED 2 MORE! YAY!**

******ON WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

_**Chris's POV**_

I was getting tired of being unsocial. Becca had her hands full with Mitch, and here I was, watching youtube and playing xbox. I decided to go see if I could help earlier this morning, but then I realized I wanted food. Plus Mitch was shirtless and it was kinda awkward for me...So I grabbed the carton of milk and headed back into my room. I decided to go outside again when I heard more than 2 voices.

"Um hey...sorry for being unsocial earlier..." I said as I walked into the living room. There was another guy there...he was cute.

"Its fine Chris...I know how you are, I just didn't expect it to be that long of unsocial Chris." Becca responded.

"Yea it was no problem." Mitch said. "By the way, this is MY best friend, Jerome. He kinda forgot to get a key as well. Adam should be getting here later today though so we wont have to stay another night."

"Nice to meet you Jerome..." It took me EVERYTHING in my power to keep me from being unsocial again...

I didn't really want to be unsocial either because this Jerome guy was really cute.

_**Jerome's POV**_

Mitch was right, Becca WAS pretty awesome. She wasn't to bad looking either, but Mitch obviously had a crush on her. That's when Becca's roommate came in. Now SHE was attractive. She had long, silky black hair that went down to her waist. Her dark blue eyes were gorgeous, and they complimented her pale skin. She wore some soccer pants and a white tank top. She was stunning. The first thing out of her mouth was an apology for not being social. This must have been the unsocial "chick" Mitch had texted me about. Mitch introduced me after Becca accepted her apology.

"Nice to meet you Jerome..."she said. She had a conflicted look on her face. I hope she wouldn't become "unsocial" again.

"You too!" I said almost too cheerily as she walked over and sat beside me. We spent the evening talking about random stuff and minecraft. Christina, or Chris as I am told to call her, was actually really funny/fun. She was just like me, and it was awesome.

**_Becca's POV_**

We had a fun evening now that Chris and Jerome had joined us. Mitch and I sat by each other while Chris and Jerome sat next to each other. They were EXACTLY alike. It was kinda freaky. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Uhg People." I said.

"You always say that, but then you end up liking us!" Mitch said jokingly.

"Meh" I said as I went to answer the door. I was assuming it would be Adam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Im um here to pick up Mitch and Jerome, I have the key to our house..." said the guy with curly hair.

"Im assuming your Adam?"

"Yea..."

"Well come on in while I get the guys. JEROOOMMMEEE MMMIITTCCHHH YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"COMMMIINNGGGG BEEECCCAAAAA!" Mitch yelled back.

"Sorry about that Adam..." Jerome said as he walked in with Mitch, followed by Chris.

"Yea I about lost an eardrum. But, you cant out scream the master. Your ready for this?" Adam said.

"Prepare your body" Mitch said somewhat under his breath.

"JJAAAYYYYRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Adam screamed.

"Oh my gosh I think I blew an ear drum!" Chris said as she slowly uncovered her ears. It was after we said that that I heard another knock on the door. Weird, I wasn't expecting anyone else...

"Um hello? Can I help you?" I said as I opened the door to a girl in a blue jumper, jean shorts, and flip flops. She also had strawberry blonde hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were complimented by her clothing.

"Yea..I kinda heard screaming next door and came over to see what was wrong."

"Oh you mustve heard Adam hear screaming like a maniac to prove he was louder." I said as I motioned to Adam.

"Hehe sorry about that..um.." Adam said.

"Jess, or Jessie, but I prefer Jess." She said.

"Cool as you probably figured out, Im Adam, and no, I am not a maniac." Jess laughed at this.

"Well I guess we better go drop our stuff off into our house Adam!" Mitch said as he broke Adam's gaze at Jess.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter! YAY hehehe im insane sometimes...its probably not a good idea im letting my insanity type...**

**Becca: Got that right...**

**Red: Shusshhhhh**

**Jerome: I FINALLY HAD A POV! OMG DYING HERE!**

**Mitch: Woah biggums cool it!**

**Jerome: sorry...**

**Adam: So now I'm a psycho maniac that screams and scares people?**

**Jess: Well I wouldn't say a maniac, just a crazy person...**

**Red: Your welcome Adam. I made you act that way.**

**Adam: O.o you know you admitted something that you shouldn't have...**

**Red: Oh crap. Umm...TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO GO! *throws everyone threw the 4th wall***

**ANYWAYS! Thanks again for the OC's and as you can tell the first OC is in! Welcome Jess to the family! YAY! Don't worry you other people that submitted OC's...your time will come my little prettys. Hehehe *evil author smile***

**Okay well hope you enjoyed! And hopefully another chapter will be out tonight! YAY**

**OKAY BYEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5: JASON! IM FRIGHTENED!

_**Adam's POV**_

Jess was pretty cute, and I just screamed like a maniac. Not a good combination.

"Well I guess we better go drop our stuff off into our house Adam!" Mitch said, breaking my gaze at Jess. Gosh I hope that wasn't awkward...

"Yea I guess..." I responded.

"Well this was fun, but now we gotta go! Hope we can hang out again!" Jerome said waving to Becca and Chris.

"Yea, the same for you Jess. Cant wait to get to know you guys better but Jason is probably already in the house!" I said, dragging the guys out.

"Yea..you too." Jess responded.

_**Jason's POV**_

I was walking to the house because my car had broken down at the neighborhood opening. That was great. While walking, I ran into a girl.

"Oh im sorry!" I said as I realized I knocked whatever she had in her hands over.

"Its um okay..." she said as she looked up. I finally saw her face. She had her long brown hair in a "Katniss Braid" and had chocolate brown eyes. Her skin had a slight tan to it, but remained pale. She was shorter than me, and was rather thin. I decided to help pick up the papers. I noticed that she had a pen with her, and it had exploded, covering half the paper. Gosh why was I such a klutz! Uhg I ruined whatever she was working on.

"Im sorry, I think your pen exploded...It kinda ruined whatever you were writing." I said as I stood up with the papers in my hand.

"Um gimme that!" She said as she snatched her papers.

"Sorry! Geez.." I mumbled the last part.

"Im sorry its just...I don't really like people looking at my writing."

"Oh, Im sorry I didn't know..um.."

"June." apparently June said.

"Cool Im Jason." I said as we shook hands.

"Cool...so I take it you live in this neighborhood as well?"

"Yea me and a group of my friends just bought a house together."

"Cool...well I hope to see you around sometime!"

"You too June...you too.." I said as we parted paths.

**So that was the chapter! YAY JASON! BAHH I JUST GOT BACK FROM SHOPPING AN IM ON A CAFFEINE HIGH!**

**Adam: Jason, Im frightened. **

**Jason: Hey don't look at me! I HAD CAFFEINE TOOOO HEHEHEHEHHEE**

**Mitch: Ermergersh**

**Becca: Chris...we have an emergency. **

**Chris: EVERYONE THROUGH THE 4TH WALL!**

**OKAY WELL I SCARED EVERYONE! YAY IM FRIGHTENING! Hehe okay I seriously need to lay off the caffeine **


	6. Chapter 6: CHRIS FOOD PLZ! DANKE!

**YAY BACK TO BACK UPLOADS! This is probably gonna happen for a while because when I have caffeine I actually have a lot more inspiration...Note to self: drink caffeine before writing...**

**Becca: God help us!**

******Red: Shush Becca now go into the story!**

* * *

_**Becca's POV**_

I was kinda sad the guys were leaving...I mean I had a fun time with Mitch...yup he was attractive I had a fun time looking at Mitch would be the proper way to state it. Im pretty sure Chris had a fun time looking at Jerome. Hehe. Yup im insane. OKAY MOVING ON! I couldn't wait to see him again, but I was also like INSANELY lazy. Yup I had a problem.

"CHRRIIISSSS!" I yelled.

"WHAT BECCA!" she yelled even though we were sitting next to each other.

"I WANT FOOD CHRIS!"

"GO GET SOME BECCA!"

"UHG FINE CHRIS! WHY ARE YOU SO LAZY!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO GET YOU SOME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"True...True..." I said as I went to go get some food.

"BECCA!"

"WHAT CHRIS!"

"I GOT A NOISE COMPLAINT FROM JEROME!"

"HOW DID YOU GET A COMPLAINT FROM JEROME! HE ISNT HERE ANYMORE!"

"I HAVE HIS NUMBER GENIUS!"

"Gurl. Gurl. Just no. I deserve Mitch's number if you have Jerome's number." I still hadn't gotten food. What were we even doing? Just then I heard yet ANOTHER knock on the door.

"CHRIS WHY ARE WE SO POPULAR?!"

"I DUNNO WHY DONT YOU JUST GO SEE WHO IT IS!"

"Fine." I said as I opened the door for about the five bajillionth time.

"Can I help you?" It was another girl. This one had long brown hair that curled ever so slightly on the bottoms and crystal blue eyes. She struck me as somewhat of a girly girl because of her red bow, pink skirt, and blue crop top.

"Yea my friend Jess came over earlier and found out that it was some random guy yelling, but now...she sent me over to see what was wrong."

"Oh sorry me and my friend...were kinda insane..but not really like were not psycho's that kill each other..um you probably already knew that but um...yea." KILLED IT! Yea not really...

"Yea, I kinda figured that by the way Jess described you...now let me see if I can get the names right. Your Becca and your friend is Chris?"

"Yup! I kinda feel like im being stalked but WHATEVER" I probably shouldn't have said that last part...I might have just lost a potential friend because of my insanity...

"Wow your crazier than I thought! BUT I LIKE CRAZY! Hehe lost it im sorry"

"Its cool...you seem pretty epic! You should go and grab Jess and we can hang out and get to know each other better! Wait..I never got your name..."

"Madison, or Maddie, or Mad...whatever floats your boat you can call me! I really could care less..."

"Cool well go and get Jess! ITS GONNA BE A GIRLS NIGHT!"

_**Maddie's POV**_

I just met this really awesome girl called Becca. I was excited to sleep over at her house, but also kinda nervous because I have never spent the night at someone I didn't really know's house. OH WELL YOLO! I thought all this while walking back to my house I shared with Jess.

"JESSSSSSSIEEEEE! Guess what!"

"Waffles?"

"NOOOO! Why do you always guess waffles?"

"Why WOULDNT I guess waffles?"

"Um...WAIT NEVERMIND. I JUST WONT LET YOU KNOW WHERE WERE GOING!"

"The Waffle Hut?" (I dunno if this place exists...I don't live in Cali sooo)

"Would you drop the waffles?!"

"Fine..."

"Okay so you know how we heard screaming and stuff?!"

"Yea..."

"WELL WERE GOING OVER TO THEIR HOUSE TO SPEND THE NIGHT AND BOND OVER GIRL STUFF!"

"ERMERGERSH YAY FRIENDSHIP!" "Well what are we doing?! WE DONT HAVE ANYTHING PACKED AND WE KINDA NEED CLOTHES!"

* * *

**YAY THE 3RD OC! HOPE YOU ENJOYED OWNER OF THIS OC! Yup I am insane. Hope you enjoy my insanity. If you do...COMMENT YOUR MOST INSANE MOMENT! Yup...**

**Jess: Do waffles count as an insane moment?**

**Maddie: Jess you make no sense. **

**Becca: Oh gosh what kind of friends do I have?!**

**Jess: Magical ones.**

**Becca: Oh Gosh.**

**Chris: BECCA WHAT DID YOU GET US INTO!?**

**Red: Technically...I was the one that got you guys into this...**

**Chris: I know where you sleep Red...**

**Red: Holy. Freakin. Crap.**

**YAY IM ABOUT TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! ERMERGERSH GUYS I HOPE YOU LOVE ME CAUSE MY SISTER IS GONNA KILL ME CAUSE IM USING HER LAPTOP WITHOUT HER PERMISSION! Yup im stupid sometimes! GOSH CAFFEINE LET GO OF ME! Wait...but then you guys would get lame chapters...CAFFEINE FTW!**


	7. Chapter 7: GIRL TALK AND MATCHMAKER

**YAY 3RD CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! MAYBE THERE WILL BE MORE I DUNNO DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH CAFFEINE I CONSUME! Hehe**

**Becca: *takes all the caffeine out of Red's house***

**Red: Don't. You. Dare!**

******ON WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

_**Mitch's POV**_

I walked into our house and immediately was in shock. It was BOOTIFUL. Me and Jerome started exploring, but were interrupted by screaming from next door.

"What the crap is that?" I asked Jerome

"Dunno...maybe Chris and Becca are having a screaming contest."

"Sounds like it"

"Yea..."

"Wish we could send a noise complaint to be funny.."

"IIII CAN!"

"Say what now?"

"I got Chris's number!" he announced proudly.

"OoOO JAYREE GOT A GIRLLLL"

"Shush Mitch!" he said as he started texting Chris. "I thought you would be jealous that I have Chris's number when you don't have Becca's."

"Nu-uh! Why would I be jealous..."

"You know.." he said winking.

"My gosh Jerome."

**_Jess's POV_**

OMG I was going to hang out with Becca! She was like what seemed to me, the popular kid of the neighborhood. She was really funny, cool, and pretty. If I we weren't friends, I would be jealous of her! OH WELL AT LEAST WERE FRIENDS! Chris was really cool too...and if she is friends with Becca...she has to be just as crazy.

"MADS YOU READY YET?"

"YEA GIMME A SEC IM THROWING MY HAIR UP!"

"Oh God help us all. When Maddie says throwing her hair up, it means Armageddon in a bathroom."

"Shush. See Im already done!"

"Well then lets go!" I said as I grabbed my bag.

"COME ON VAMINOS! EVERYBODY LETS GO!"

"No. Just no. Dora is FROWNED UPON. IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT!"

"Fine then. GO DIEGO GO! VAMOS DIEGO VAMOS!"

"What is it with you and shows that teach kids Spanish?"

"Same thing as with you and waffles..."

"Don't bring my waffles into this.."

"Fine..." With that we FINALLY headed over to Becca and Chris's house. I knocked on the door and waited for the answer.

"CHRIS GO GET THE DOOR IM PUTTING MY FACE ON SO I DONT SCARE THEM!" I heard Becca yell.

"Ermergersh Mads what did you get us into.." I said inbetween giggles. (dats funny... giggle giggle)

"Hey..sorry about the wait...COME ON IN AND LETS GET DIS PARTY STARTED!" Chris stated.

"Its fine..." Mads stated as we walked in. It was now that I observed their house. They had red, black, and grey walls, and white doors. Their furniture matched, being opposite colors to what they were. Like if it was red walls, they had black, white, and grey couches. It was cool, more of a laid back style. Compared to me and Mad's Pale pink and blue walls, this was awesome.

"Hey guys sorry about that..." Becca said as she walked out of the bathroom. "I had to put my face back on..I had taken it off for a brief 10 minutes."

"Its cool I feel ya!" Mads said.

"Yea once you get Mads in a bathroom..its hard to get her out." I said.

"Same with Becca! She is impossible. That's why I made us get a house with 2 bathrooms." Chris responded.

"Well what are we waiting for?! LET THE FRIENDSHIP BUILDING BEGIN!" Becca yelled.

~Time skip till 1am~

"Wait Wait Wait- So your telling me that because Becca didn't want to go on stage, she gave her ticket to a random guy and you had to go and sing with him?!" Mads asked Chris.

"Yea it was torture because the guy was TONE DEAF. More tone deaf than Becca!"

"Hurtful! Gosh and to think I was hooking you two up! You ended up dating for a month!" Becca retorted.

"Don't speak of it! I ended up dumping him because he asked Becca out...total butt."

"That sucks.." Mads said. I had been quiet because I was really tired...moving here from Florida was not fun. A 6 hour flight is not fun, especially when its at 1am and YOU DONT SLEEP AT ALL.

"Welp Im exhausted...I believe I am gonna ditch you guys for sleep!" Becca announced as she stood up and headed for her room. Overall, we had a tight friendship going now. I was closer to Chris than Becca, whereas Mads was closer to Becca.

**_Chris's POV_**

I had a blast hanging out with all the girls. We were totally gonna have to do this more often! BAH I LOVE HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS NOW! Jess was more like me, completely crazy. Mads was a little less insane and was more like Becca. We soon all headed to bed, Becca in her room, me in my room. It had black walls, a full sized bed with an enderman on it. I was obsessed with minecraft... I had an HD-TV that was also 50in flatscreen. I had my xbox hooked up to that, and my Mac in the corner. It was connected to my own personal bathroom. I changed quickly into sweatpants and a tanktop. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I got a text from Jerome.

TEXT CONVO:

Jerome 3: Hey, did I wake you?

Me: No Im actually getting ready to go to bed...

Jerome 3: Cool me too..so I have a favor to ask you...

Me: Yea?

Jerome 3: Can I get Becca's number...Mitch has like this huge crush on her and he is scured to ask.

Me: Hehehe between you and me, Becca has a huge crush on Mitch as well...here's her number:

Jerome 3: Cool thanks! One more thing before I let you sleep...

Me: insert yawn here What.

Jerome 3: Fine. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out! Hehehe! Lul.

Me: Uhg Fine.

With that I plugged my phone in and fell asleep thinking about what Jerome's surprise would be.

* * *

**GIRL THAT WAS FABOOLUS! So now Chris and Jerome are playing matchmaker with Mitch and Becca! OHHHH LOVE 3**

**Becca: God help us!**

**Mitch: Jerome...**

**Jerome: Whatt...**

**Mitch: I know where you sleep!**

**Red: Yea I know everyone knows where everyone sleeps and were a bunch of psychotic maniacs that like waffles and kill people. That's a great example for children!**

**YEA GUYS CAFFEINE WOOOO! Okay hopefully next chapter will be up within the next 3 hours! YEA.**


	8. Chapter 8: 2Fab4U

**Heyyooo! Sorry for the really late update...school...WHAT KIND OF TEACHER MAKES 2 PAPERS DUE ON THE SAME DAY AND THEY'RE REASEARCH PAPERS?! Sorry lost it...**

**Becca: Why doesn't THAT surprise me?**

**Mitch: Well it is Red so...**

**Red: Shushhhhhh**

**Oh by the way guys im calling you my little pretties now...HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR NEW NICKNAME!**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

* * *

Becca's POV

I woke up early for some reason. I didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet. I just kinda looked around my room. My eyes scanned over the red walls, my black, white and red chevron and anchor comforter, my hp laptop and acer computer on my white desk, the 50 inch flatscreen in the corner. I just realized how lucky I was. Chris and I had only been able to move out here because of my inheritance money. That's right. My mom and dad both died. Luckily, I still have two sisters, one who is already married. They were the only family I had. It kinda sucked though because we never really got along because I was five years younger then them. My parents had divided the money equally, but I got a lot of my dad's stuff because we were closer and I had an interest in the things he had. Thinking about my dad, I looked over to my nightstand and stared at the picture of me and him. Him, his tall stature, and glasses, and me, my hair pulled back and holding a fish. We used to always go fishing like this. It saddened me to think I could never experience this again.

Trying to get my mind off this stuff, I looked over at my phone. I had a message from a random person. I responded...being the idiot I am.

Text Convo:

?: Hi

Me: Um..do I know you?

?: Well I did spend the night at your house..

Me: Well that includes many people..be more specific.

?: Becca its Mitch

Me: Yup that's more specific

Mitch: Haha yea...soo..

Me: Soo..um how exactly did you get my number?

Mitch: Jerome got it from Chris and gave it to me...don't ask why cause I have no idea.

Me: Okay then...Note to self: Kill Chris

Mitch: Haha okay then...

Me: :P

Mitch: So I have a question for you...

Me: Which is?

Mitch: Would you be willing to come to dinner with me and the rest of Team Crafted? (my group of friends) Jerome is inviting Chris, Adam invited Jess, and Jason invited some girl named June...

Me: Sure! What time do is it? How are we dressing? Formal or Casual? Sorry bout the ?'s but girls need to know this stuff.

Mitch: Wow...um okay well we'll pick you up around 5 ish and its formal..so you have to wear a dress...and yea.

Me: WHAT! Uhg dresses are death...so I have to wear one?

Mitch: That or a skirt I suppose...

Me: Uhg life...oh well I guess I'll see you then!

~Time skip till Jess and Maddie leave~

"Welp Im exhausted" I said as I plopped on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Um..lemme check...its 4" Chris responded.

"HOLY CRAP WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO GET DRESSED!"

"ERMERGERSH I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

With that we both ran into our rooms and began getting ready. I ended up deciding on a black and white chevron dress that went just past my knees(I love chevron so you will see a lot of this.) with black flats. My hair was another story... I never did anything fancy with it, usually just throwing it into a ponytail. I ended up just straightening it and leaving it down. TIME FOR LE FACE! (lets be honest. Most girls don't wear just a tiny bit of makeup. They wear enough to make a mask of their faces.) I put on some eye-liner, mascara, and black eyeshadow. I hated lipstick so I just didn't do anything to 'em. Quickly, I "applied" some blush and looked at the clock. 4:50. I rushed to brush my teeth and do all the hygiene stuff. I ran out of my room and stood by the door, expecting the guys to be here any second. Turning around, I saw Chris appear in a mid-thigh red dress. Her black hair was curled and bouncy. Her makeup was slightly heavier then mine, because I don't use foundation and stuff like that... Almost as soon as she appeared, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Mitch and Jerome in suits and ties.

Mitch's POV

Jerome and I walked up to Becca and Chris's front door. I knocked, and Becca opened it. She was in a black and white chevron dress that went just above her knees. Her hair was straight and shining. It was longer then I thought. It went almost to her hips! Moving on...

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Becca responded.

"You girls ready to go?" Jerome asked politely.

"Yup! Food is always a good motivation!" Chris said.

"So are the guys..." Becca mumbled under her breath. With that we all climbed into the car, which was now packed with people. We realized there wasn't enough room for Becca, Chris, Jerome, and I.

"We can take my truck" Becca offered. She has a truck? AWESOME!

"I guess that could work..." Adam said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? LEZZ GOO!" Jerome yelled as we exited the car. I sat in the passenger seat of Becca's truck while Jerome and Chris sat in the back. As she started the car, we were blasted by country music.

"Sorry about that guys..." she said as she lowered the volume.

"Its cool" we all said in unison...creepy right? With that, we headed to the restaurant.

**Well there it is! The 8th chapter :D Hehehe...sorry I didn't add in any OC's this time! Maybe next chapter...just be patient my little pretties...**


End file.
